kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Beastie Bay
Beastie Bay is a game where you pick a starter ally, explore unknown territory, and then develop it by building and planting things such as fields and trees on the land. The main goal of the game is to explore as much unknown territory on islands as possible and capture beasts for allies. Gameplay First, you must pick a starter ally, which is either a duck, a cat, or a dog, and name it. When this is done, you will have to build a home for yourself and your ally. Then some unexplored territory will appear. It will appear as a blue area, with its name and level on a sign. Once you beat the area, it will show the land it covers. When you explore, the journey will cost some food, which you can find on the land you have or fields you built. If you have the food for the journey, your player (Robin) and your ally will head for the unknown land. You will still be able to view the island you're on, but a small area on the bottom of the screen will allow you to track your progress. When a beast is encountered, your allies will fight the beast(s) according to your commands. If you win the fight, you can continue. If you are wiped out, you return home and your ally will go to their pasture to recover. Combat Combat includes many different factors to consider, the biggest being the level which determines your allies' and enemy's strength. The levels of the monsters are estimated on selecting the area to explore. Elemental attributes are another key factor in affecting combat. Monsters with an attribute that does critical damage against another means the attribute is "super effective." The opposite happens with one attribute attacking its superior, or one attribute attacks the same, resulting in showing "not very effective." The guide to attribute strength is as follows: Bestiary This game has many unique creatures for you to find, some of which can only be found in certain areas like water. Creatures can be classified into three types: Common, Rare, Boss. Common creatures are encountered in every expedition, island travel, expedition and abyssal areas (can be repeated). They have a chance of dropping loot in the form of a white bag, and always give experience points according to their level and the number defeated. However, when an enemy is satisfied from throwing bait, the experience from that monster is reduced to 1. Rare creatures appear at certain times of the day, for example, some creatures such as the Mushroom King appear at dusk, during an expedition in a grassland. Catching them is challenging, as chances are better with attribute related bait such as Hard Bait. Bosses appear as visible monsters in the journey bar at the bottom, which look different from the other encountered beasts. They say certain quotes before and after battle. Bosses are uncapturable unless you unlock the permit at Wairo Industries for 15 000 gold, though being the hardest to capture. Upon killing a boss, explosions emit from it and a final message is said to indicate its defeat. Commonly, behind the boss figure is a random person to save or a red chest. Residents *James Duggin (found inside Cool Cave on Sunny Isle after smashing a rock) * * * * *Jacques Bleu (found in Damp Cave on Sunny Isle after smashing a rock) Structures There are many different structures found in the game, each with a unique purpose. Some structures can only be unlocked through remodeling. Others are found in red chests during expeditions and usually require research to build. Items *Sweet Herb *Bitter Herb *Meager Bait *Yummy Bait *Level Scroll *Life Scroll *Power Scroll *Slot Scroll *Paper Cloak *Muffler *Luxury Robe *Wooden Claws *Wooden Knife *Steel Knife *Iron Knife *Wooden Spear *Hard Fangs *Hot Fangs *Flame Fangs *Cold Fangs *Breeze Fangs *Mud Fangs *Static Fangs *Fire Charm A *Ice Charm A *Ice Charm B Fusion Research Remodeling If you have the proper building with all of the conditions set - civilisation or nature, shortly after it will announce the building has "met the conditions for remodeling". Islands There are many different islands you can visit, some with inhabitants, and others with nothing but treasure and monsters. The islands vary with monsters with specific types of elemental attributes. Instructors Once you get 15 allies, you can unlock the school. To have instructors for your school, you must first release an ally to receive a "magic word". The higher level the ally, the better the instructor. It is also possible to share "magic words" amongst friends. End Game You may continue to play after score calculation, and may purchase a "Data Export" from the Wairo Inc. shop for 20 Medals. This will allow you to 'carry over' additional equipment and upgrades. Score Calculation *Total trophy "Clear Points" + (Gold/10) rounded down - (1000 x number of wipes) Carryovers *Can choose one of the three creatures in the party you are using when you clear the game. **Level, Star Rank, name, and equipped gear do not carry over with it. *All unequipped equipment and supplies in inventory. *Gear Rank (purchased with medals). *Survival Gear Rank *Fast Mode *Boss Monster Capture License *All unlocked information in Info screen: (Bestiary, Remodeling, and Trophy descriptions) *Unlocked Instructors Does Not Carryover *Any gear equipped to an ally *Ally stats *Food, Wood, Gold *Structures (placed and unplaced) *Exploration *Island stats *Unlocked trophies Not Sure: *Research *Medals *Price scaling (for items like the Slot Scroll in the Wairo shop) *Island investment Bugs/Cheats *Under the remodeling menu on the game, you can save, pay to see the requirements, then restart the game, load the save file, and know the requirements without purchase (although you'd have to write them down). Trivia *This game is the first Kairosoft game to support purchasing of Virtual goods.